Wallflower
Lily Paige Turner, code name Wallflower/Wall Flower, is a second-generation mutant and member of STAR League Jr. Description Lily is the only child of super-heroes Falcon and Tabby Cat. At age nine, she and her friends found out what their parents really did for a living. After manifesting their own powers, the group began trying their hands at super-heroics in secret, causing their parents to send them to Whateley. Lily transferred as a sophomore, making her part of the class of 2009.The Transfer Students Lily initially wanted to use the handle "Tiger Lily", but that was vetoed by her mother for including Lily's real name. She tends to be shy in her "civilian identity", but becomes more assertive in uniform. She loves literature and theater, having a good knowledge of Shakespeare. Appearance At 16 and a half years old (at October 2006), Lily is short and svelte, at barely 5 foot tall and less than 120 lbs. She has good hips, but undeveloped breasts for her age, midnight black, shoulder-length hair (worn in a ponytail) and very pale, almost translucent skin. Lily was born a bilateral hermaphrodite and had surgery as a baby to remove the male parts. Her appearance is doubtless feminine, as is her self-identity and sexuality: she sees herself as a heterosexual girl, no doubts about it. Despite this, due to concerns that she might begin to spontaneously change sex (like her mother, who was born a boy), she was placed as a "legacy" in Poe Cottage. Her blood type is O+. Powers Lily's powers are reminiscent of Marvel's Invisible Woman. She was evaluated as an Exemplar-1 and Energizer-3. She can manifest and manipulate magnetic bubbles that are very effective protection against attacks. She can use them to manipulate objects and even fly, and has her own FAA call sign: SWF-23. Wallflower can also make the bubbles invisible by deflecting light around them. A side effect of this is that the interior of the bubble becomes totally dark. Lily, however, is still able to see outside, by means of a not well understood sensory ability. This ability doesn't seem to be dependent on light, allowing Lily to "see" in the dark while invisible. Passengers inside an invisible bubble, however, are not benefited by this: they become effectively blind for the duration. Lily is also sensitive to magnetic fields, being able to "see" them and identify the poles, for instance. The bubbles make themselves and their contents virtually immune to both conventional and AND magical detection,A Wellspring of Sorrows - Part 1 although people with particularly sharp sight may notice a bit of shimmering.All the King's Horses Lily has also the ability of forming a force-field "shell" around herself and manipulate the light around it, effectively "painting" the shell with an hologram. This allows her to assume the appearance of a different person. Costume All the STAR League Jr. wear similar costumes made by Soldier of Fortune. They are white and black, with matching peaks front and back in white while the sleeves and shoulders are black. The pants are black with a wide stripe of white on the outside seams, disappearing into black boots with thigh high white cuffs thigh. White mid forearm gloves and black domino masks complete the ensemble, with a gold four pointed star trimmed and encircled in black as a chest emblem. The costume's fabric is an improved version of Nomex impregnated with Kevlar and a micromesh of Titan wire, making it bulletproof up to .50 caliber guns or so, fire resistant and impervious to cutting and stabbing. Special care was taken so it doesn't interfere in Lily's powers, and it has built-in leads allowing better directing of her force fields. An accompanying utility belt has radio earbuds, power inhibitors, plastic handcuffs, smoke pellets, tire-puncturing caltrops and similar paraphernalia—and a homing beacon keyed to her individual biopattern, which tells her parents if she's wearing the belt and where she is at all times. She and the other junior leaguers are supposed to wear them at all times except when sleeping, or their parents won't allow them to pursue a superhero career. Skills FAA license SWF023, VFR 10,000'. Yellow belt in Aikido.The Play's The Thing Story Appearances * The Transfer Students * The Play's The Thing * A Wellspring of Sorrows - Part 1 * Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy * Ayla and the Birthday Brawl * All the King's Horses * And All Who Sail In Her Classes Fall 2006 *Flight I Early session - T.A. *English Composition *Geometry *Powers Theory *Powers Lab *French *Basic Martial Arts *Student Play (Othello) Evening. Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I First & Second Periods''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim'' *Student Play (Much Ado About Nothing) Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight Associations * STAR League (parents' team) ** Falcon (father) ** Tabby Cat (mother) * STAR League Jr (training team) * Poe Cottage (Room 302) ** Angel (roommate) ** Lancer (boyfriend) * Drama Club''And All Who Sail In Her'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Exemplar Category:Energizer Category:Security Auxiliary Category:Cape Squad Category:Rhode Island Category:Gender-complicated